No Second Chances
by Onehelluvahbutler99
Summary: Y/N has led a rather simple life revolving around school work and keeping it together. How will she be able to do anything with a human slaughtering demoness out for her blood? Even worse, what about the woman's son? *Reader Insert Story*
1. Chapter 1

The sun shined brilliantly on the last day of school, screams of excitement and shoes hitting the pavement as children waved their friends goodbye. Everyone would make promises to see one another, though they would most likely be forgotten by the end of the week.

"YN!" Spinning around mid-step, the eighth grader turned ninth grader latched her hand on the school door, eager to leave the prison called junior high as soon as possible. The principal, who tended to fall behind on her work, stumbled in her high black pumps and black pencil skirt as she made her way to her former student, an outrageously large stack of papers clutched in her hand. Tossing her blond curly hair back, she flipped through her stack of papers, her white baggy blouse getting in her way. "Your schedule for next year Ms. L/N." Reopening her bag now empty of any and all school related objects, she stuffed the sheet inside before politely saying goodbye, rushing out to her school bus before it departed. The paper would be useless by the end of the day anyway. Her E/C eyes looked out at the school she had once despised so deeply. Even so, she felt slightly saddened as she remembered her friends she most likely would not see again and all of the memories she would carry from her time in junior high. With a puff of gray smoke, the broken down and barely painted yellow bus began to take her away, leaving her with her thoughts as she began to daydream. With her father being in the Navy, her family was in a never ending cycle of moving. Packing and unpacking every eight to nine months.

Their last moving process had taken them as far as Illinois. This time, as if a different state wasn't enough, she would be moving to the other side of the world instead; Osaka, Japan. Finding Japan to be an amazing chance for a family vacation, her father decided to move even sooner than necessary though Y/N would have no chance to say her final farewells to her friends. Blowing a strand hair away from her face, she rustled through her bag to find her manga books and drawing utensils. Seeing everything was where it should be, she put her drawing supplies away in favor of reading her favorite manga to pass the time. Being the last stop, she sat and continued her daily gushing of her favorite anime characters. As children hollered across the bus with little to no discretion, she flipped through the pages for her favorite picture in the manga, a full body shot of her most favorite character. This character just so happened to be a demon who hated humans and would not blink an eye if twenty guns were aimed at his face. With an attitude dripping of pride, arrogance, and attitude, she couldn't help but love yet hate him at the same time. It always seemed as if the most unobtainable character in an anime or manga was her most favorite.. Sesshoumaru was her all-time favorite, and she would fight anyone else with a passion for anime who claimed his brother, Inuyasha, was better.

Soon, the bus was filled with loud silence causing her to come out of her daydream and back to reality. With the easily fifty years old bus driver waiting, his usual dusty green hat moving back and forth from the road and the young girl, he let out a sharp cough sounding much more like he was choking. She snapped her head up and hastily pushed her book back in her bag, making her way out of the bus to avoid annoying him further. As she watched the bus make its turn out of the cul de sac, she then realized it was most likely the last symbol of her old school she would ever see again. H/C hair twisting with the caress of the wind, she continued down the street to the house that had recently been her own. She had already noticed the moving truck seated next to the curb with her belongings already stuffed inside. How they would manage to take everything she owned across sea, she did not know nor care. Walking up to the cab already parked, she put her plaid blue bag in the back planning to use everything on the ride. At that exact moment, her father began to come out the house, her six year old brother right behind.

"Y/N, you're finally home! Did you grab everything you want before you left school today? We won't be able to grab anything once we're at the airport, understood?" holding her younger brother's hand, her father carried his car seat up to the cab, strapping him in as he played with his little bag of toys inside.

"Yes, everything's where I want it to be. I really want to leave, so can we hurry? This place is kind of depressing right now." Staring back at her home, she already felt homesick, no matter how many times they moved. With a deep sigh, her father simply turned around and got in the car, knowing how distraught his daughter was whenever they moved. With nothing left to say, everyone in the cab except for her brother was silent, as well as when they were on the plane ride. Laying against the window as the A/C blasted from above, she shivered slightly before further covering herself in her baby blue blanket. Remembering her mother who had given it to her only a year ago, she smiled into the warm blanket before dozing off, falling to sleep.


	2. Higurashi Shrine

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Y/N stretched out, and let a soft sigh escape her lips. She looked out through the window of the airplane, the sun now rising. With the flight attendant giving time for landing and other information most paid no mind to, she continued to peer outside, observing the land below her.

"We are now landing in Tokyo, Japan. For everyone's safety, please remain seated, and refrain from taking luggage out. Thank you." Speakers now shutting off, the girl insured the security of her seat belt, the airplane gradually descending from the sky. Wrappers from gum could be heard rustling across the overcrowded plane, passengers rushing to pop their ears. With the sound of the plane lowering in the background, passengers clapped and cheered relieved to know the flight was over . With luggage bags in hand, Y/N and her family made their way through the checkout line, more than eager to finally see Japan. With only a train ride after, she silently stood at the old-fashioned gate to her home, the gate squeaking loudly due to not being managed.

To her distaste, though fully expected, the housing was a simple egg white color. It appeared to have a lack of proper spacing for three people based on its appearance from the outside, but she was sure they would find a way to make it accommodate for them all. What did peak her interest was the vast inhabitation of flowers covering the building. From the giant purple wisteria tree to the dark pink roses bush sprouting alongside part of the building. A few early sprouting lavender plants were bursting forth on the right. Though the housing itself was plain, pink moss scattered the area, patches of the moss finding its way upward, branching out to the top of the door. Though her father would most likely cut away at the possible nuisance due to allergies, the home appeared alluring, but definitely required further maintenance.

"Y/N, what do you think? Like our new home?"

"I want to plant more flowers. Lots more." A smile gracing her face, she turned around as her brother ran to play in the koi pond, kneeling nearby the house's steps.

"Maybe there will be room in the back?" Carrying both bags with her, Y/N shrugged at her father, and wheeled the bags away. Watching closely, she observed as her brother stared in fascination at the puny pond. His eyes sparkled brilliantly watching as the two fish swirled in a never ending circle. His sister would never understand why he withheld so much excitement about such simple things. With tousled black hair and overalls covering his sky blue tee, he grasped his sister's hand, moving her closer to the pond.

"I want a fish!" he screamed as he jumped up and down, now chanting his demand. "I want a fish! I want a fish!" Rubbing her hand on the top of his head, his sister giggled, amused by his enthusiasm.

"Ask dad. We could use a koi fish or two." He continued to jump in excitement before doing exactly as she said, rushing toward his father knowing he would say yes. Turning to watch him race away, Y/N went inside, immediately noticing the wooden flooring in every room still unpolished. The walls had a few pictures already hung, though they mostly showing natural settings such as mountains and flowers. One of the pictures, she recognized as a flower outside. She could tell there would be no second floor, and ran off to claim the best room as her own before it was too late.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"This can't be true!"

"I knew you'd be happy!" Leaning back, you continued to stare out in amazement at the maroon red and pearl white shrine, most likely left untouched for years. You rushed around the shrine, noting everything about the area, from the cracked tiles to the red roofing chipped from weathering. As soon as you had finished packing, your father had offered to take you to a few places in Japan. Observing the cities you went through, a certain area caught your eye. You couldn't believe what you were seeing, the shrine appearing to be an exact replica of the Higurashi Shrine. Even the signs located around the area seemed the same as the one's in your story. You probably looked as if you were in a dream, because your father simply parked the car and led you to the source of your excitement.

Now strolling around, you were positive the area had not been inhabited for quite some time. The area was beyond unkempt, debris covering the flooring while cobwebs littered every corner. Even so, some pull, some attraction kept you in complete awe, unable to keep your emotions at bay. One of the dreams had become a reality. Scanning over the shrine one more time, you noticed your father was nowhere to be seen. Calling out for him a few times with no response, you sauntered over to the well, your senses working overdrive for any sign of your father. Even your brother, who could usually be heard screaming about something he found, was nowhere to be seen. The well was one of the only places in the shrine, causing your confusion and anxiety to increase even more so. The pull you felt before grew tenfold as you looked toward the well, once again fighting with yourself to choose logic over feelings. Your family was more important than some everyday well. Yet, still, you found yourself leaning toward the well, staring into its depths. With a hand you had realized reached out, you brushed your fingers against its rotting wooden edge. It felt as if time stood still, losing all sense, completely entranced. The smell of moss and murky water hit your nose, but you continued to stare deep within the well, almost as if you were searching for something. The room was filled with loud silence, when suddenly, a hand gripped you tightly, a high-pitched scream passing from your lips.

"Y/N, calm down!" Immediately recognizing the voice, you realized it was only your father, now fuming at you. "Where have you been? I've been calling you!" Dragging you out of the well and past the shrine, your brother continuously taunted you as the two of you were lead to the car. Your father, still displeased, bent down by the car as he helped your sibling strap on his seatbelt. Walking down the staircase as your heart continued to thud, you focused avoiding your father's eyes, walking down the stairs with your eyes downcast. Staring at the pavement when the staircase ended, a flash of light caught your eye at the bottom of the staircase. Bending down to investigate the tiny light, your nails scraped the ground lightly as you received the item, raising it up to your eye level to further inspect. Within your right hand, a transparent purple jewel sat at the base of your palm, your own reflection visible within its depths. Hearing a shout from in the car followed by a loud honk, you returned your attention to your father, hurriedly stuffing the jewel into your pants pocket. Planning on giving the object a closer look later, you hurriedly made sure the pocket had no holes in an effort to not lose what you had found. When the car honked again, you opened the door, giving a silent apology as you closed it.

Within a few moments, the car sped off, and the shrine was disappearing view in the mirror. Though faint, the strange feeling you felt while in the shrine was still present. The feeling was strange, almost like that of being shocked by a handshake or friend, but lighter. It was not necessarily unpleasant, but it certainly was noticeable and was not going away. Discreetly, you put your hand back within your pocket, holding the jewel tightly within your grasp, almost afraid to let it go.

 _The Shikon Jewel_. Confusion and elation filled your body with determination as you continued to clutch the small sphere, hidden from eyes of those around you. Pulling your hand out of your pocket, you laid back in your seat, more than eager to fall asleep in a real bed. As you closed your eyes, the shrine continued to flit in your mind, its peculiar parallel to your story still puzzling you beyond belief. Too many questions floated around in your mind at the moment for you to succumb to sleep. At night, you lay in your bed with the jewel still sitting in your palm, rolling around. You stared at the ceiling, accustoming yourself to the weight of it in your hand. You knew you would be returning to the shrine soon. ' _The Shikon Jewel'._ You began to count the cracks in the ceiling. _'The Jewel of Four Souls'._


End file.
